Share your Love
by Lovatic Loves Criminal Minds
Summary: Brooke is a single mom of eight. Julian is a single dad of eight. Both feel alone sometimes, they just want another parent for their Kids and a Partner for themselves. Will their wish come true? Couples: Brulian,Naley and Leyton .
1. Chapter 1

Brooke is a single mother of 8. All of them are adopted but she loves them like she gave birth to them. Even if she is never alone, she still feels lonely sometimes because she really wanna share her life with a man that loves her children and can be a father figure to them and a loving boyfriend to her.

Brookes children:

Hannah Faith Davis, Hannah is 16 years old and is a cheerleader captain at the Tree Hill High school. She has a boyfriend named Zayne Peterson. They are dating for two months now. Hannah´s favorite color is pink, she loves to dance and her favorite singer is Katy Perry.

Addison Claire Davis, Addison is also 16. She is team captain of the school soccer team and basketball team. She plays guitar and sings in a band called "Tree Hill Direction". She is openly gay and is dating the captain of the swim team. Her name is Ivy.

Candence Zina Davis, Candence is 14 years old. She is very shy and only has two friends. A boy named Jack and a girl named Tina. She loves Dogs and she plays chess. She is very smart.

Evelynne Anita Davis , Eve is 11 years old and is a little sunshine. She is mute but still is a very happy little girl and makes her family smile all the time.

Wiley Thomas Davis, Wiley is 8 years old and loves to sing and sing broadway songs. His favorite Musical is Rent and his favorite Character is Angel. Everyone is pretty sure that he is gay but they don´t really care as long as he is happy.

Raquel Yasmin Davis, Raquel is 7 years old and she is a little version of Brooke. She loves Fashion, the color pink and she loves her family. Raquel plays tennis and is really good at it.

Leroy Parker Davis, Lee is 5 years old and loves to Skateboard. He loves comics and his favorite superhero is Batman, because he is a real human being and didn´t got bitten by a spider.

Xi-Wang John Davis, Xi-Wang is 3 years old and the youngest family member. He is learing how to play the drums and always carries a stuff Duck called "Bill" around.

"Boys! Time to wake up!" Brooke said and walked into the boys room, she picked Xi-Wang up and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy I is hungry." He mumbled sleepily. Brooke smiled softly and puts him down.

"Okay buddy, go watch your hands and then you can join your sisters downstairs, because they are all up already." Brooke explained and Xi-Wang ran into the bathroom. Brooke kissed Wiley´s and Leroy´s forehead.

"Mommy I am tired." Leroy said tiredly. Brooke giggled.

"Sweetie we are going to the beach today." She explained to her second youngest son.

"I love the beach!" Lee got up and ran into the bathroom. Wiley smiled shyly and got up.

"Mom? Can I wear my Wicked shirt to the beach?" He asked.

"Of course you can sweetie." Brooke ruffled his hair and walked downstairs to her daughters. Hannah and Addison were both on their phones. Hannah was talking to her boyfriend and Addison was talking to her girlfriend. Candence was playing Chess on her iPad. Eve and Raquel were munching on their toasts.

"Girls are you ready to go in an hour?" She asked her daugthers and they all nodded their heads.

"Mommy?!" Xi-Wang yelled when he ran in.

"Yes baby boy?" She asked him.

"I get a toast?" He asked cutely. Brooke made a toast for Xi-Wang and they soon all got ready for the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Julian is the father of 8 children. He is a single parent. All or his 8 children are adopted. He loved his kids but he wanted a woman that could be a mom to his children and a girlfriend or wife to him.

These are Julian´s Children:

Hunter Quentin Baker, Hunter is 17 years old. He plays ice hockey and is dating a cheerleader named Jenna. He is very protective of his younger siblings.

Jaicee Samantha Baker, Jaicee is 15 years old. She loves to dance and is member of a dance crew called "The Family". She is Dating a boy named Ian.

Veronica Franci Baker, Veronica is 14 years old. She is a little book worm and is a really fast reader. She loves all of her siblings but looks up to Hunter the most.

Ted Casey Baker, Ted is also 14 years old and Veronicas twin brother. He loves to play dart and poker with his friends.

Kim Isabelle Baker, Kim is 12 years old and is deaf. She loves to draw and is a pretty great soccer player.

Rhonda Nicole Baker, Rhonda is 9 years old and loves to climb. She climbs on everything she wants to climb on.

Mark Brian Baker, Mark is 4 years old and he is a little ball of energy. He loves the boy band One Direction and Louis is his favorite.

Worden Garwood Baker, Worden is 3 years old and he is daddy´s little helper. His biggest wish is that the family gets a dog so he could play with it.

Julian got the bags for their trip to the beach ready, with help from Ted and Kim. Hunter, Jaicee and Veronica helped Rhonda, Mark and Worden to get ready.

"Dad? Can we bring a soccer ball?" Ted asked.

"Sure buddy." Julian answered and smiled at his son.

"Awesome." Ted grinned and put the ball in the car.

"I am really excited for the beach." Kim signed to them. Julian kissed her hair and smiled softly at her.

At the same time, Hunter helped Worden to put on his little Sneakers.

"You look so cool buddy!" Hunter told him and Worden giggled happily.

"Thank you Hunt!" Worden answered.

"You are very welcome buddy!" Hunter laughed softly.

"Me is ready for beach day!" Worden told his oldest brother.

"Then let´s see if daddy and the others are ready too." Hunter said and they walked outside to the car where Julian was waiting for his kids.

An hour later they all were on their way to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

When Brooke parked the van near the beach, the kids eagerly got out of the car with their bags and sand toys.

Addison run over to her girlfriend, who was meeting them in the parking lot.

"BABE!" Addison happily said and kissed her girlfriend. Ivy kissed back and grinned because Addison was squeezing her ass.

"ADDISON CLAIRE DAVIS! Keep your hands to yourself!" She yelled. Addison blushed and stepped away from Ivy.

"Addy is blushing!" Candence said laughing.

"I am not!" Addison yelled and was now hiding her head in Ivy´s shoulder. Ivy grinned and rubbed her girlfriends back.

"Hello Ms. Davis!" Ivy waved over to Brooke.

"Hello Ivy." She answered. Hannah glared at Ivy. She thought that Ivy wasn´t good enough for her sister. Addison thought the same about Hannah´s boyfriend Zayne. Because she thought Zayne was a player.

Evelynne squeezed Brookes hand.

"Eve, are you okay baby girl?" Brooke asked her. Eve nodded her head yes. Xi-Wang was holding Candence hand.

"I build sand castle!" He told his family. Brooke laughed softly.

"That is a good idea baby boy." Brooke told him.

"Mommy I wanna go swim." Leroy said happily.

"Only if either I or One of your older sisters are with you buddy!" She reminded him of the rules they had written down the day before.

"I know mommy, I know!" He sighed softly.

Julian had parked the car in the parking lot, just minutes before Brooke had parked her van full of kids.

Hunter was skating around the parking lot and wasn´t watching were he was skating , he accidently run someone over. This someone was Brookes daughter Addison. Addison was lying on the floor unconscious .

"BABY GIRL!" Brooke said in panic and ran over to her daughter. Ivy was speed dialing an ambulance. The other family members were just looking down at Addison in shock.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Hunter answered, he rubbed his neck with his left hand. Julian ran over.

"What happened?" He asked.

"This brainless skater boy ran over my precious daughter?!" Brooke yelled in tears and pointed at Hunter.

"This brainless skater boy happened to be my son!" Julian said in protest.

"I really don´t care!" Brooke snapped at him and gently held her daughters hand.

"Sweetie please wake up." She was really scared and didn´t know how to react because she thankfully never was in a situation like this before.

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting in the waiting area of the Tree Hill Hospital. And with everyone I mean: Brooke, Hannah, Zayne[He came as soon as he heard about what happened to be there for Hannah], Candence, Evelynne , Wiley, Raquel, Leroy,Xi-Wang, Julian , Hunter[Who felt really bad for what had happened], Jaicee, Veronica, Ted , Kim , Rhonda, Mark, Worden , Brooke´s mother Victoria[Who is really worried about her granddaughter], Haley[ Who is Addison´s godmother], Nathan [Who is Addison´s godfather and basketball coach], Jamie[Who is Haley´s and Nathan´s 16 year old son] , Lydia[Who is Nathan´s and Haley´s daughter, which makes her also Jamie´s little sister. Lydia is 11 years old] and Penelope was there[Who was the sister of Jamie and Lydia and the daughter of Haley and Nathan, she was 8 years old].

Kim and Eve were drawing pictures together because they wanted to make a "Get Well Soon" book for Addison. Eve had signed to Kim how important Addison was for her and what a got sister the sixteen year old always was to her.

Julian looked at Brooke.

"I am really sorry about what happened to your daughter." Julian told her for the third time ,since they were sitting in the waiting area of the hospital.

"Thank you , but you being sorry isn´t going to help my daughter!" Brooke said as the daughter walked in.

"Ms. Davis….."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

"I am really sorry about what happened to your daughter." Julian told her for the third time ,since they were sitting in the waiting area of the hospital.

"Thank you , but you being sorry isn´t going to help my daughter!" Brooke said as the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Davis, Addison just woke up, she has a head trauma and her right arm is broken." The doctor said.

"Can I go and see her?" Brooke asked.

"Yes of course, please follow me."The doctor answered.

"We will take the kids home with us!" Haley told her and Brooke nodded her head.

"Thank you Hales." She said and followed the doctor to Addisons room. Hannah raced after them.

"Mom I come with you!" She told her mother.

"Of course honey." She said. Hannah and Addison not just sisters . NO they are twins so of course Hannah wanted to make sure that her sister is okay. The doctor lead them into Addison´s room and left them alone with Addison.

"Hi baby girl." Brooke said softly and kissed her daughters forehead gently.

"Hi mom, hi Han!" Addison answered tiredly.

"How are you feeling sis?" Hannah asked Addison.

"I feel tired and my arm hurts." She said softly.

"My poor baby girl!" Brooke looked at her second oldest. Addison was three minutes younger then Hannah.

Lucas and Peyton sat in the living room of Naleys house, with Nathan and Haley. The kids were upstairs playing.

"I am so glad that Addison will be okay again!" Lucas said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me too!" Nathan answered.

"Brooke was so worried about her." Haley informed them.

"That is understandable." Peyton said.

"Yeah it is." Haley answered and looked at Peyton.

Hannah was on her way home now, while Brooke was still at the hospital holding Addison´s hand.

"Baby girl you seem pretty shaken up." Brooke told her second oldest daughter gently.

"I am pretty shaken up actually, remember when I came home with the broken arm?" Addison asked.

"Yes I remember!" Brooke said and looked pretty confused now.

"The guy that crashed into me with his skateboard was the one driving the car that nearly hit me." She explained to her mother. Luckily Addison could jump out of the way before the car could have hit her. She just fell on her right arm and broke it and Brooke was pretty thankful for that because she was thinking about the worst case scenarios that could have had happen that day.

"Oh my god! I will kill this boy!" Brooke answered and looked pretty mad now. Julian had given her his address and phone number, just in case Brooke ever needed help. Brooke didn´t wanted his address but she now was pretty glad that she took it because now she could pay him a visit and yell at his stupid skater son.

"I love you mom, so please don´t kill him." Addison whispered softly.

"Fine, but I will yell at him. I love you too, just by the way." Brooke answered and kissed her daughters forehead gently.

"Good to know." Addison said with a tired smile.

Julian walked into Hunter´s room.

"Are you alright son?" Julian asked.

"Yes I am fine dad." Hunter answered and sighed softly.

"Is it because you crashed into the girl?" Julian wanted to know. Hunter nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, she could have gotten hurt pretty badly." Hunter told his dad.

"I know, Hunter but she will be okay." Julian answered.

"I know, but I still feel bad." Hunter said and looked at his father.

"Maybe you should visit her tomorrow at the hospital!" Julian suggested. Hunter nodded his head yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke knocked on the Door of the Baker House. She was pretty pissed. Hunter had opened the door.

" !" Hunter said and looked at her.

"You!You nearly killed my daughter! she told me that you were the one who nearly had run her over with the car!"Brooke yelled at him.

"I-I am sorry, I was drunk!" He answered.

"DRUNK?! YOU WERE DRUNK?! MY DAUGHTER COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! JUST BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO GET DRUNK AND DRIVE?!" Brooke screamed. Julian ran to the door.

"What the hell is going on?! Why are you screaming at my son?!" Julian asked.

"Because he had nearly killed my daughter. Three months ago he drove around drunk and nearly had hit my daughter with a car, she had broken her arm and needed surgery, just because your son made stupid decision, Addison could be dad right now, thankfully she was able to jump out of the way!" Brooke explained and tried to calm down.

"Is that true, Hunter?" Julian stared at his son.

"Yes it is." Hunter said and looked away.

"Hunter I told you not to get drunk and you get drunk and on top of it you drive drunk?!" Julian was really disappointed because he thought he was raising his son better then this.

Twenty minutes later Brooke sat in the kitchen of the Baker household, with Julian, drinking coffee.

"Brooke, I am really sorry for what my son did." Julian said for the what seems to be like the hundred time.

"I know Julian, but your son should be sorry for what he did and he should tell my daughter that. She was pretty restless." Brooke explained.

"I will make sure he visits Addison at the hospital and tells her that he is sorry!" Julian promised Brooke.

"Thank you." Brooke answered.

At the same time with Addison and Ivy at the hospital…

Ivy was cuddled up in Addisons hospitalbed, gently stroking her girlfriends cheek.

"I told my mom that the guy that run me over with the skateboard, was the same one that nearly had hit me with his car." Addison spoke up. Ivy looked at her.

"That was really brave of you!" Ivy said and kissed Addison´s lips softly. Addison kissed back softly.

"I have the feeling that we will see that guy again!" Addison answered.

"Because your mom has a thing for his dad but doesn´t know it yet?" Ivy asked. Addison looked at Ivy.

"You have felt the sexual tension between them too?" Addison wanted to know.

"Yes." Ivy nodded her head.

"I wonder when she realizes that she has feelings for him!" Addison said.

"Probably really soon!" Ivy told her girlfriend. Jamie walked in with Penelope.

"Hey Addy!Hey Ivy!" Jamie said.

"Hey Jamie. Hey Penny!" Ivy and Addison both answered at the same time.

"Addy how are you feeling?" Penelope asked and climbed onto the bed.

"I am feeling okay. My head hurts a little but I will live!" Addison said joking and Penelope giggled.

"You are funny!" Penny answered.

"Yeah I know! I can be really funny when I want to." Addison said and ruffled Penelope´s dirty blonde hair playfully.

"Addy my hair!" She giggled cutely. Addison stopped and laughed.

"Aww so cute!" Jamie teased.

"Not funny Jamie! I am not Cute!" Penelope said.

"I am a badass!" Penny added and Addison grinned.

"You are both pretty badass!" Ivy answered and agreed with them.

"Thanks babe!" Addison kissed Ivy.

"Aww!" Penelope said. Jamie groaned and slapped his hands at his forehead.

"You two are always kissing." He unhappily said because he just broke up with Madison.

"Sorry," The both apologized at the same time.


End file.
